


Sphere

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie(s), overprotective Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Groot just knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphere

Rocket had a bubble around him. 

Groot wasn't sure when he had noticed it. One day, it was just there. It wasn't like the layer on other creatures. Other creatures had a thin sheen, right over their skins. It was not acceptable to penetrate it. But Rocket was different. He had an orb around him, a bristling, bright sphere. One day it was there, and it never stopped being. No matter what he was doing, where they went, whether Rocket was sleeping or awake, it was there. And Groot instinctively knew what his life was about. It was everything. He had to guard it. It became like sunlight to him, and his eyes would be drawn to it when Rocket wasn't looking. One day, it was just there, and Groot knew he had to make sure nothing broke it. Nothing was allowed to penetrate it.

He remembered the first time someone tried. The first time Rocket saw him for who he now was.

They had been standing in an alley, negotiating with a few criminals. Insults and threats were hurled around. It was nothing new; Rocket had a mouth on him. He had stood up on his toes, making himself as tall as possible, being rather creative verbally, fur stiff. But all was well, since he had not pulled his gun yet. Groot let his gaze roam the surroundings, quite peacefully. He could always tell when something approached the bubble, even when he wasn't looking. It would pull his very center in, he could not physically look away. And then it happened, within seconds. Something was nearing the bubble. Groot's body shuddered violently, and his focus nailed on the threat. Rocket had his gun out and cocked. The other man had his weapon out. It was pointing at Rocket. 

The thing about Flora Colossi was, their leisurely pace made other species believe they were slow in their movements. 

As Groot swung his arm, sharp barbed vines were shooting out of it, rope after rope. He slashed his arm down with force, piercing the man's torso, lifting him high into the air, as far away from the bubble as possible. He crashed the man's body down on the other criminal, smashing until the lower body started tainting the ground red. When he saw the men lose their sheen, he pulled his vines out and broke them off, now bloodied and black.

It had taken 10 seconds. 

Groot looked at Rocket. The bubble was still there, bright and sparking. He had done what he was meant to. It filled him with a deep, rising joy, and he smiled. Rocket trembled, hunched over, eyes wide with horror, mouth open. He was panting, looking shocked and scared. Surely he had to understand Groot had merely done his duty? Groot watched him curiously, tilting his head. It took a minute for Rocket to gather himself, straighten up, dust off his pants with shaky paws. Rocket cleared his throat, tried to laugh, made a few crude jokes about the dead men growing cold in front of them. He didn't look at Groot. He said they should probably get out of there as soon as possible. He gingerly stepped over the bodies as they fled the alley. 

For weeks after that, Groot could sense Rocket staring at him when the Colossus was turned away. It did not make him feel uncomfortable. What he had done, what he would continue to do, was and always would be right. A thing of great pride. 

And one day Rocket would be able to understand him, and Groot would tell him this.


End file.
